Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun!
by Asakura Hiiro-chan
Summary: "-manusia yang akrab itu saling memanggil dengan nama 'kan?-"/. "Kalau begitu ku panggil kau Sasuke-"/"-yakinlah kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Kau mau 'kan, Sasuke-kun? Tunggu aku"./"Sakura. –Haruno Sakura–. Sakura di musim semi, itu nama yang ditentukan untuk mu"./AU/My second fic /RnR please.


Fanfic ke-2 ku ,

Masih butuh arahan dan masukkan dari para readers

Naruto punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto. Aku Cuma pinjam nama-namanya :D

Ceritanya terinspirasi dari kata-kata Watanuki Kimihiro dari manga XXX/Holic. Nah untuk semuanya selamat membaca :D

* * *

**Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun**

**By Asakura Hiiro**

Sebentar lagi kami akan terlahir disana, ditempat asing yang belum pernah kami jamah, kami baru terbentuk tiga bulan yang lalu, tinggal satu bulan lagi kami akan terjun kesana, lalu menanti beberapa bulan lagi setelah itu kami akan menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda, jika biasanya kami melayang-layang, nantinya kami akan menapaki sesuatu yang mereka sebut _**tanah**_. Jika biasanya kami sering memanggil sosok yang sama dengan kami dengan sebutan _**kau, dia**_ atau_** aku**_, tapi nantinya kami akan dipanggil berbeda, seperti yang mereka sebut dengan _**nama**_. Jika biasanya kami tak peduli dengan kami ini sama atau tidak, nantinya kami akan dibedakan, _**kau adalah laki-laki dan aku adalah perempuan**_. Jika biasanya kami disini hidup bersama-sama, nantinya kami akan berpisah dan kami akan dikelompokkan menjadi sesuatu yang mereka sebut _**keluarga.**_ Dan kini kami hanya bisa menunggu sampai waktu yang ditentukan datang untuk menjemput kami.

"Kau melihat dunia itu lagi?"

"Ah, ternyata kau. Iya, aku sudah tidak sabar, tinggal satu bulan lagi", jawab mu sambil terus menatap dunia itu.

"Benarkah? Aku juga satu bulan lagi. Apakah manusia-nya sudah di tentukan?"

"Sudah, baru kemarin Dia memberitahu ku", kali ini kau tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sosok yang sedaritadi mengajak mu bicara.

"Ah, kau lihat manusia itu? Nantinya dia yang akan menjemput ku".

"Dia? Hmmm…apa itu yang diatasnya? Kenapa gelap? Kenapa berbeda dengan manusia yang akan menjemput ku? Dia lebih terang dari punya manusia-mu", ucapmu panjang lebar.

"Kau hanya melihat tapi tidak menyimak apapun ya?".

"Maksudmu?".

"Itu yang mereka sebut dengan _**warna rambut**_, mengerti tidak?".

"Oh. Jadi nantinya kau juga akan punya rambut bewarna gelap seperti itu ya? Kurasa cocok untuk mu".

"Hn. Terserah kau lah".

.

.

"Hei kau!".

"Hn?".

"Mau tidak menemani ku ke suatu tempat? Mau kan? Ayolah…".

"Ck, menyebalkan. Baiklah akan ku temani".

.

.

"Mau apa kita kesini?". Tanya mu padanya sambil menatap sekeliling mu.

"Ano…sebenarnya aku…". Kau tampak gugup, seperti merahasiakan sesuatu.

". . . . .". kau terus menunggu jawabannya. Bukankah kau benci menunggu?

"Aku….".

"Cepat katakan!". Kau bosan ingin rasanya kau cepat pergi dari sana, sungguh kau tidak suka dengan suasana ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari nama". Takut-takut dia menatapmu.

"Nama? Untuk apa? Setelah dilahirkan juga kau akan dapat nama, buat apa mencari sekarang? Dasar bodoh!"

"Jangan mengatai aku bodoh! Aku hanya ingin akrab dengan mu, manusia yang akrab itu saling memanggil dengan _**nama**_ 'kan? aku juga ingin seperti itu dengan mu. Apa aku sebodoh itu?"

Kau memandangnya lembut, kata-katanya mampu mengukir secuil senyuman yang nyaris tak kasat mata atau mungkin memang tidak terlihat. Ketahuilah bahwa kau dan dia berbicara tanpa menggunakan sesuatu yang manusia sebut sebagai _**bibir**_, karena kalian belum memilikinya. Lalu? Mungkinkah dengan menggunakan telepati?

"Hei, lihat kesana, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ku temukan.".

Kau mulai menoleh kearah yang dikatakannya, kau terkejut, kau dapat melihat manusia-mu, manusia-nya, dan seorang manusia lagi yang memiliki warna rambut paling terang diantara mereka.

"Apa mereka itu yang disebut dengan akrab?".

"Hn".

"Apa nanti kita juga bisa seperti itu?".

"Aku tidak tahu".

Kau dan dia saling diam, saling menatap manusia-manusia tadi, sayup-sayup kalian dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

'Kau sudah menetapkan nama untuk calon anak mu, Kushina-san?'. Tanya manusia berambut gelap itu pada manusia yang berambut paling terang diantara mereka. Merah.

'Hm, aku sudah menentukannya jauh-jauh hari, jika nantinya yang lahir laki-laki, akan ku beri nama Naruto, dan jika nantinya perempuan, ku namai Naruko . Kalian sendiri bagaimana Mikoto-san dan Mebuki-san?'.

"Kalau aku baru menentukan nama jika yang lahir adalah anak laki-laki. Namanya Sasuke". Kau dapat melihat manusia-mu berbicara lembut sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu. Disana, sebentar lagi kau aka nada disana.

"Ah, kalau aku belum menentukannya, maaf belum bisa memberitahu kalian".

Dua makhluk yang sedari tadi diam itu kini saling menatap, kau merasa dia tertawa, aneh, rasanya tidak ada yang lucu, kau menatapnya, meski tertawa rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang nyaman disana. "Kau kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa". Kau menatapnya curiga. "Kalau begitu ku panggil kau _**Sasuke**_, tidak keberatan 'kan? Itukan nama yang ditetapkan untukmu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ku panggil apa?"

"_**Haruno**_, sebelumnya aku dengar nama manusia-ku adalah Haruno Mebuki, jadi panggil aku Haruno".

"Itu bukan nama panggilan 'kan? Tidak adil".

"Mau bagaimana lagi, nama ku belum di tentukan". Lagi, tapi kali ini dia hanya tersenyum, tapi tetap saja ada yang tidak nyaman disana, apakah karena dia _**iri**_ pada mu? Karna kau memiliki nama yang sudah ditetapkan untukmu.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa waktu kami tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku dan dia sering memerhatika manusia kami yang baru kami tahu kalau itu disebut sebagai _**ibu. **_Ibu ku memiliki seseorang yang disebut manusia sebagai _**anak**_ dan anak itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi _**kakak**_ ku.

Begitu juga dengan si Haruno, dia juga akan memiliki kakak. Tapi kakak ku jauh terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Apa itu yang disebut dengan _**usia**_?

"Sekarang ya, aku gugup. Bagaimana dengan mu Sasuke?".

"Hn. Biasa saja".

"Huh, sesekali tunjukkan sesuatu yang berkesan, jangan datar terus, menyebalkan".

"Cerewet!"

"Ah, itu calon ibu kita, lihat lah! Mereka menuju ke tempat yang putih besar itu".

"Rumah Sakit?".

"Apalah namanya. Coba kau lihat, Sasuke!"

Sedetik kemudian kau kaget menatapi sesuatu. Calon ibu mu hampir saja tertabrak oleh sebuah benda aneh bergerak yang disebut mobil, ya hampir saja tertabrak jika ibu Haruno itu tidak mendorong ibu mu, kau menatap horror, kaku, tak dapat bergerak. sedangkan Haruno disampingmu menutup penglihatannya, dia sama syok-nya denganmu. Dia menggigil, dapatkah kau lihat?.

Banyak manusia yang mengelilingi ibu Haruno itu, sedangkan ibu mu menangis memeluknya. Pikiranmu kosong. Semua kejadian itu tak bisa kau cerna. Ibu mu merasakan nyeri di perutnya, sebentar lagi waktumu akan tiba, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Sosok Haruno di sampingmu mulai menghilang, kaupun gelagapan.

"Ha…Haruno…". Kau terbata-bata memanggil namanya. Kau merasa dia tersenyum. Apa yang lucu Haruno?.

"Sampai saat inipun aku masih belum tahu nama yang di tetapkan untuk ku", ucapnya pilu.

Seketika sesuatu yang terang benderang tercipta diantara kau dan dia, pelangi? Bukan, itu seperti sebuah jembatan besar.

"Kau sudah di jemput, Sasuke. Pergilah!".

"aku…Aku tidak mau, aku ingin kau juga ikut!". Kali ini kau berusaha meraih dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut denganmu, tidak sekarang".

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku takkan menyeberangi jembatan itu!". Sekarang cara bicaramu terasa begitu angkuh, terlalu memaksa. Apakah itu yang disebut dengan _**egois**_?

"Tunggu aku". Dengan atensi yang semakin samar kau kuatkan untuk bicara.

"Eh?".

"Tunggu aku. Tunggu aku mendapatkan kesempatan berikutnya. Aku juga pasti akan lahir, karna itu tunggu aku disana. Yakinlah kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Kau mau 'kan, Sasuke-kun? Tunggu aku"

Kau memeluk dirinya yang semakin menghilang. "Aku akan terus menunggumu, selama apapun akan terus ku nanti, karna kau adalah milik ku, _**Sakura**_".

"A…apa?".

"Sakura. –Haruno Sakura–. Sakura di musim semi, itu nama yang ditentukan untuk mu".

"Sakura, ya? Aku suka nama itu. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun". Perlahan namun pasti, sepenuhnya dia telah menghilang dari dekapanmu. Kau tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Yang jelas kau merasakan suatu sensasi yang tak tertahankan, begitu sesak, ingin rasanya kau membuang rasa itu. Apakah ini yang namanya _**rasa sakit**_?

Kau tatap jembatan yang masih setia menantimu. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku yakin itu. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan menjadi Sakura-ku seutuhnya".

.

.

**25 tahun kemudian**

"Hei Sasuke, kau dimana sekarang?".

"Hinata! Jangan berteriak saat menelpon, kau kira telinga ku ini apa ha?".

"Ah maaf, kau sudah baca sms ku 'kan?".

"Hn".

"Apanya yang 'Hn' seharusnya sekarang kau panik bukannya tetap memasang image cool-mu itu"

"Sebaiknya kau diam, Hinata! Kau membuatku tidak konsen menyetir! Pokoknya kau tunggu disana, aku pasti akan datang!".

Telpon terputus. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu kini tengah dilanda kesusahan. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya –Haruno Karin– yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya kini tengan berada diantara ambang hidup dan mati. _'Kau pasti kuat Karin, tunggulah aku'_ . Dia semakin memacu kencang laju mobilnya.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, dia merasa lega karena persalinannya telah selesai. Dengan napas yang tidak beraturan kau buka kamar pasien itu. Semua orang diruangan itu menoleh kearahmu. Ibu, ayah dan kakakmu ada disana mereka memelukmu penuh haru, mengucapkan kata selamat berkali-kali, lalu ibu serta ayah mertuamu tersenyum menatapmu, tidak lupa perempuan yang meneriakimu di telpon ikut memberikan selamat padamu. Dia –Hinata– adalah istri dari teman dekatmu –Naruto– dan juga sahabat istri-mu.

Ah, aku hampir lupa, satu lagi, satu lagi sosok yang ada disana tengah tertidur lelap. Kau berjalan kearahnya, kau perhatikan dia dengan seksama, bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Negeri-mu. Pelan-pelan kau mengangkatnya, mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kau merasa sangat merindukannya.

"Sakura".

Semua mata tertuju padamu, seakan-akan menanyakan maksud dari perkataanmu.

"Sakura –", kau ulangi lagi menyebutnya, "–itu nama yang ku tetapkan untuknya".

–Sakura-ku seutuhnya–

.

.

'_Hei Sasuke…'_

'_Hn?'_

'_Begini, jika nanti kita terlahir, dan kita di takdirkan untuk bertemu, saat itu panggilah aku dengan nama-ku, kau mau 'kan?'_

'_Tentu! Aku akan menjadi orang yang pertamakali menyebut namamu, yah selain orang tuamu pastinya'_

'_Janji?'_

'_Ya, aku janji'_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga =A=

Maaf feelnya kurang kena, apa ceritanya aneh?

Bingung ya? Aku juga bingung ._.a

Yang jelas pas kecelakaan itu mebuki sekarat, tapi bisa diselamatkan, hanya saja dia keguguran -_-

Intinya inang-sakura lenyap, dia musti nunggu dari nol lagi buat dapat inang baru.

Yah, ujung-ujungnya Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu sebagai Ayah-Anak, gak jelek jugakan endingnya?

._.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya buat cerita yang ngawur ini =w=


End file.
